The Ghosts of the Silver Mt
by Tomboy15103
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to May when she went to Johto to do contests? Or about the location of our favorite cameo stars? Well she met Jimmy and they traveled from New Bark Town to the Silver Town Grand Festival while Jimmy is there to fight the Ghosts of Mt. Silver... Not a MayxJimmy fic! Anime!Hoennshipping, Anime!Oldrivalshipping, slight onesided!Anime!Fortuneshipping. NEED OCs
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT a MayxJimmy story it's an adventure nothing much happens much until they reach Mt. Silver.

This is my first big Pokemon fic with the Johto friends this prolog takes place during the end of Ash's Hoenn adventure with May. He's in Sinoh after this chapter. This is a slight Anime AU cause I haven't seen much of the anime but watch when I get the chance.

This is set half a month before Jimmy sets out to be a master, the rest will have him already with all 16 Tojoh badges. I've never played the GSC or HGSS games and fail at the layout of Johto ecept that violet city is important to the legendaries of Johto.

Goldenrod city is the Johto Celadon city, and Lilycove city.

I own nothing but vague plot! And Thomas and his team.

* * *

Jimmy and Marina were happily playing with Marina's marill when an older boy came walking down the road of New Bark Town.

The marill stopped playing for a second to look at the new comer. This caused Jimmy to look up too.

"Thomas?" The 9 7/8 year old asked and the older boy nodded.

"Wow your back! Tell us about your adventure this time." Marina begged, the almost official trainers rushing over to their neighbor.

"Hows about I tell you about my trip up Mt. Silver?" Said the older boy to the young trainers.

"So did you climb the mountain, Thomas?" Asked Jimmy. "Yeah did you?" Added Marina.

Thomas laughed, "No, I'm not strong enough to climb there, but I did caught a glimpse of one of the Mountain Ghosts though."

Jimmy's mind was now officially blown. "Did it knock out your Magmata?" He asked. Magmata was Thomas' magmotar and his strongest pokemon.

"Yeah, Magmata is still recovering from the attack. It had to be the Strategy Ghost because it used a precise aim that knocked out Magmata with a Razor Leaf attack."

Jimmy was stunned. But Thomas' Magmata has the type advantage against a razor leaf!

"And it was so fast that Noct didn't see it." Thomas said emphasizing the noctowl's nickname. Noct was by far the fastest and the Pokemon on his team able to see incredibly fast moving objects.

"It could have been the Fast Ghost! Or even the Strength Ghost." Marina reasoned.

Jimmy added, "It could have been any of them." "I wonder how they died." Said Marina.

Thomas, realizing he he wouldn't be going anywhere soon sat on a nearby tree stump. "Well," he started, "Nurse Joy said it started with a girl who had been training for the Silver a year or two ago, she never came back but some people say they hear a girlish giggle before their released Pokemon faints instantly. All if her Pokemon are unknown, She's the Strength Ghost, the second one was a boy from a tropical region who planed on getting some rigorous training before heading home, he didn't come either, his Pokemon are unknown as well, and people say that his calling card is a scale made of a green wood unknown to this region, he's the Fast Ghost." The two were absorbing every word out of Thomas' mouth now. "The third and youngest ghost is that of a boy who was researching the mountain's effect on the local Pokemon. He was from a cold region and was the most prepared of the trio. He knew the dangers of climbing the mountain but went anyways, his victims always hear a whisper of tactics on the wind, all of it is incoherent, that's the Strategy Ghost. And I saw his ghost fleeing back to the cover of snow. He obviously has a grass-type Pokemon. No one knows their names or where their from or their Pokemon or how they died."

Jimmy's eyes glinted with determination. "We'll I'm going to beat one, or at least see one up close. If I'm going to be a master I need to beat one." He declared. "Look out Silver Ghosts I'm going to beat you! Or my name isn't Jimmy!"

* * *

And the journey began half a month later. He beat all 16 Tojoh gyms and went home on Prof. Elm's request.

Prof. Elm had told him to find a girl named May at the docks. She was from Hoenn and wanted to compete in the contests, Jimmy was the one to lead seeing as he knew the region pretty well.

That had to be her up ahead. Brunette, blue eyes, gold and silver bandana on her head and it matched her gold, silver and light blue outfit.

He walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Jimmy and I'll be your guide to the Johto region. Come on let's start!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the first Jotoh route.

The new Adventure begins now.

* * *

Will May conquer the contests and will Jimmy defeat the Silver Ghost Trio? Review and find out!

* * *

Okay that's a plot bunny that has been harassing me all week and here it is in digital ink! My work is done for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't think any one saw the first chapter so here is my second one. I am excepting OC co-ordinators because May will need a short lived rival and other contestants to battle and outshine/be defeated by.

I'm not Japanese so I can't own Pokemon.

* * *

After a long day of walking east the two were happy to say, Cherrygrove city was in sight. Jimmy sat looking at the stiletto of the small city in the sunset while May was out to catch a pidgy of her own.

She wanted a magnificent golden-winged common bird like Jimmy's. Jimmy didn't have the heart to tell her that his Pidgeot was shiny.

Jimmy finished setting up a small cooking fire and got down to cooking dinner. The smell of cooking food is what led May back to the campsite and then she became annoying.

"When will it be done?" She whined. "I'm starving." "It's ready now." Jimmy said taking some simple bowls and filling them with the soup. Sipping it, Jimmy had to congratulate himself on making a great soup. He gazed up from his meal,

And almost dropped the bowl! May was already done! "Hey Jimmy, do you mind if I have seconds?" She asked.

Jimmy stuttered a bit. How in the world did she ea- you know what, he didn't want to know. "S-sure M-May"

Soon after they went to sleep only waking up with Jimmy's PokeGear's alarm. After a brief breakfast the duo were on the move spending time training May's new pidgy.

May's new pidgy was incredibly intelligent, it picked on the routines quickly. In no time, May had it using TM secret power followed by gust to make the energy charged balls fly in a twister she then had pidgy use peck on the secret tornado to release a glittering array of sparkles that was swept back into the tornado.

Jimmy clapped hard for his new friend. That was an amassing use of secret power.

Jimmy went and battled with some kids, showing them how to hone their skills. Most of the kids wanted to hear about the time he competed in the silver conference or how he beat Clair of Blackthorn City and he told them other stories about his first adventure.

"Where are you going now Jimmy? Asked a small girl named Jessica. "I'm going to battle the Ghosts of Mt. Silver, and I'm going to win." He smiled mischievously.

Joey's eyes sparkled. "We know you can do it you came second in the Silver Conference! Second to Lance and Lance only!"

(A/N Jimmy and Ash didn't attend the same Silver Conference. But I thought that Jimmy would have attended one seeing as he's a trainer.)

Joey's smile down turned slightly. "But Mt. Silver's to the North East why are you in Cherrygrove? " he asked.

"Well," started Jimmy. "I'm guiding a co-ordinator around so she can get the ribbons and get into the Grand Festival in Silver Town. And I'm training for my ghost fights."

"What ghosts are you talking about?" Asked May. "Ghost-type pokemon?" Jimmy shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to battle the Ghosts of Mount Silver, their the ghosts of three powerful trainers that climbed Mount Silver and never returned, they're the Strength, Speed, and Strategy Ghosts and I'm going to beat 'em." He said confidently.

May scanned the horizons. "Which one's Mt. Silver?" She asked. Jimmy pointed at the tallest, scariest, and coldest looking mountain. "That one. The weather is so severe you need all 16 Tojoh badges to climb it. My neighbor Thomas tried but the Strategy Ghost KOed his magmotar with a razor leaf attack. I want to know who they were to be strong enough to do that."

"Uh, one question. What does Tojoh mean?" May asked. Jimmy and the kids looked at her like a crazy person. "Tojoh means Kanto and Johto." He said simply.

May sat down. "I think we should head to Violet City tomorrow. I need to get that ribbon to enter the grand festival."

"We'll now I'm hungry, lets find a cheep ramen place and sleep in the Pokemon center. I call getting the grub." He was up and away before May could turn her head. She looked at the kids to ask where the Pokemon center was, the kids were gone too.

This had to be one of Jimmy's jokes.

She was left to wander the city looking for the Pokemon center.

As the bright lights of the Pokemon center came nearer she promised herself to never let that guy out of her sight.

It was short lived at the sight of Jimmy with the oh so promised food. She checked in ASAP and was sitting at the table just as Jimmy was about to dig in. Jimmy passed her a plate and she instantly downed the food like it was her last meal on pokèarth.

The next day was rather uneventful besides reaching Violet city just before the angry pidgy mob reached them.

If you opened your mouth as they came in May would have said, "don't ask." Jimmy would have said, "she did it! Not me!" while pointing at May.

As for now. Don't ask.

* * *

You know what next chap will be in a POV. I can't write open povs!

Reviews make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Edited version

Hey guys, I'm catching UNOWN in fire red and also writing an unown cheat sheet on the ones I catch. So I know the type advantage I'd have.

Thanks for the OC Ein Storm it was great. All other trainers besides Dakota-Marie are random OCs from the top of my head. And a gym leader.

I'm so sorry I got your name wrong the first two times now the chapter is done sorry it took so much revision I'm just out of it because I just took my pain meds.

Kudos if you guess who before I tell you.

Topi is my own Pokemon OC.

I hate Unown A give me that Unown ? Already! Stupid 99% A rate.

Sorry.

Here's the Violet City contest for you.

* * *

Jimmy sighed as May panicked about the appeal round. She didn't have to worry so much, contests are contests, it's not like there were any special rules here.

She had a grand festival under her belt, she'd be fine. But obviously May didn't get her own memo.

Fortunately for him he'd be in the stands soon and she'd be back stage and not bothering his internal debate on wether or not to challenge Falkner to a rematch.

A small bell rang and he went to find a seat. He picked one a row from the back in a VIP section. All he had to do was show them his badges and let them see his trainer card a few times.

Soon the place was packed except the VIP section, and there was a kid kicking the back of his seat in bord- I mean anticipation. No doubt the kid had been dragged here.

A harder kick followed by a familiar voice. "Jimmy, you idiot, talk to me but don't turn around." Whispered Silver.

Jimmy almost turned to face his rival and was greeted by the sight of a rather mean looking thug going around the corner.

He quickly faced the front again. "So Silver, what happened?" Sliver responded. "That creepy teel-haired thug that just left has me handcuffed behind the seat."

As the MC came on to the stage to open the show Jimmy leaned back slightly and asked. "Why? And who was that guy?"

He heard a slight metal tinkling sound. Silver must have tried shrugging. "It could be because I'm a powerful trainer, and I think that guy's name was Batch and his partner is Cassidy, I overheard their plan to steal all of the Pokemon competing in the contest, so just release Sneasel before I decide to kick you in the head."

"Hey you don't have to be so negotiate." And Jimmy got up walked to Silver's row and releases the Sneasel.

Jimmy then ran down the row after Cassidy and Bunt, ignoring Silver calling him an idiot.

Scene change!

May's POV

May watched the first appeals and began to pull herself together. She needed to win for her Pokemon. She would use Pidgey and then Eevee in the battle section.

She continued to watch the television screen that all contest halls had as a golden-haired girl with a solid black dress walk up onto the stage. They announced her name, Dakota-Marie of Fuchsia City.

(A/N I can't spell a color man I suck. I had to have gotten that wrong. well that means better edit next time g. )

"Let's go! Mika!" Dakota-Marie bellowed dramatically as a girl Meowth with a pink bow around her neck sprang forth from a glittering array of sparkling bolts of lightening.

"Shadow ball! Thunderbolt! Slash! Let's go!" She called enthusiastically. The Meowth nodded and produced a ball of darkness in front of her and carefully charged it with electricity. When the ball was the size Dakota-Marie's head, Mika pushed the orb around the floor like a cat playing with a yarn ball. the Meowth played with the ball until the novelty wore off, Dakota-Marie's Meowth then lunged at the ball with a slash attack. The ball exploded in to beautiful streams of previously hidden lights that became fireworks popping on the ground around the Meowth.

May clapped at the end of Dakota-Marie's performance. Wow, just wow.

3 checks, Dakota-Marie was good. May now considered her her rival.

A man named Falkner was next and his bird Pokemon flew through glittering hoops and made a marvelous air show of speed and grace.

A girl dressed in yellow named Topi put on a short theatrical scene about false starts and true beginnings with a Mawile named Ma-Wa for their appeal.

And then it was May's turn. She put forth a confident air and almost skipped down to the stage passing the ever energetic Topi and Ma-Wa who both wished her luck.

"Come on out, Pidgey!" As she did a spin before finally throwing the pokeball, releasing the bird Pokemon in tiny stars.

Just as May was about to command a hidden power, smoke filled the room from above.

"Gust!" She cried. No one could see through the haze. The Pidgey worked up a small storm that cleared the room. Chaos broke and everyone was talking about where the smoke could have come from, and were evacuating the building.

May noticed a little smoke coming from the top box and saw the backs of people in black clothes. She ran to the stairs, past a redheaded boy with a shy Sneasel.

* * *

He caught up to the goons by the top box. Man there were way too many stairs.

They had set up a couple strange machines and a orange haired girl was talking to her boss on a mobile phone.

"Yes Boss, we are in position to capture all of the Pokemon. We'll call you when we're done and gone. No the boy hasn't told us anything but I think the Sneasel you sent us will keep him busy while we escape with his, Sir."

The Sneasel! It's not Silver's.

Darn it.

"Understood."

She took the phone away and spotted Jimmy.

"Butch how did he get up here?" Cassidy asked her partner.

"I don't know, maybe he followed me." Said the green haired man. Now that they were facing him, Jimmy noticed that they were wearing black and red Team Rocket outfits.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"I won't let you steal the Pokemon! And give back Sneasel!" Jimmy said as May's performance began. Cassidy ran and hit the button to the machine that they had finished setting up. A thick smock filled the air and May's Pidgy cleared the air with Gust.

Jimmy reached for his Typhlosion, ready to beat them.

He grabbed air.

Where were his Pokemon!

He checked his belt frantically. Nothing.

"Looking for these?" Mocked Cassidy. Her Saybleye tossing one of Jimmy's pokeballs up and down.

It stood there. Or at least it did until the pokeball didn't come down.

* * *

Dakota-Marie

Dakota-Marie was having a great day. Until the smoke ruined the contest.

As soon as the smoke cleared Mika was pointing at the balcony box. Mika was always so curious, so Dakota-Marie let her go, without thinking about it much.

That May girl's performance was to be followed by the results then the battle segment and the winner.

Now the contest would be on hold.

Where was May?

The girl in question was sprinting past a redhead and her Sneasel.

Now that she thought about it. in which balcony box was Mika?

"Hey you!" She called running to the redhead girl. The Sneasel hid behind the other girl's leg.

The girl glared daggers at Dakota-Marie as she approached.

"Have you seen a Meowth with a pink bow around her neck?" She asked the Sneasel's trainer.

The other girl nodded to the moldings and finally spoke. "It climbed the moldings to that balcony box, by the way, have you seen a guy with black hair a red hoodie and stupid yellow cap?" HE said.

She shook her head and went to get her Mika, the boy and his Sneasel right behind her. Halfway up they passed a tired May taking a short rest but seeing Dakota-Marie got her on her feet and moving.

Dakota-Marie glanced back and said,"Hey May, let's be rivals."

May nodded before responding with, "I'm going to beat you."

The boy facepalmed.

* * *

Back with Jimmy

The group looked up at an agile Meowth with a pink ribbon tied around her neck. It dropped from the ceiling and handed the pokeball back to Jimmy.

A girl with wavy golden hair in a black gown and ballet flats came running up the steps followed by a very angry Silver.

Biff growled. "Go! Hitmontop!" As the fighting type Pokemon emerged. "Raticate, show them who's boss!" Said Cassidy.

"Typhlosion! Get back the Pokemon!" Jimmy cried as May made her way up the stairs out of breath.

"Sneasel use thief." Said Silver coolly as a shy looking Sneasel stepped forward. Unlike his regular Sneasel this one was a girl.

It disappeared for a second before reappearing with 6 pokeballs. Only the Nidoking was his and he gave the rest to Jimmy.

"Squirtle water gun on the Hitmontop!" Cried May.

Squirtle shot a jet of water out of it's mouth that hit Hitmontop square in the face. "Mika use night slash on the Raticate." Said the new girl with a kind of snobbish voice.

The Meowth's claws glowed a men icing purple-black as it swiped the Raticate, knocking it out.

"Quick attack on the Hitmontop!" Called Jimmy to his Typhlosion. The Pokemon dashed off knocking the Hitmontop off it's feet, knocking it out.

The two returned their Pokemon and threw something at the floor. Smoke rose and once it cleared, Team Rocket was gone.

This made Silver particularly angry seeing as he was still missing his team. He was out before Officer Jenny came, obviously after his Pokemon.

The judges awarded May and Dakota-Marie, as was her name, the violet city ribbon.

Heading back to the Pokemon center May and Jimmy ran into Falkner looking a bit depressed. "What's wrong Falkner?" Asked Jimmy.

The flying-type Gym Leader faced Jimmy and answered. "I'm okay I just lost the contest is all."

Jimmy was at a loss for words but May saved him. "It's ok there's always next time." Said May reassuringly.

They parted and checked out of the Pokemon center walked until dark and then set up camp.

They were on their way to Goldenrod City.

And May had a new rival too.

* * *

Okay so now it's incredibly long but really good.

I hope

Ok third person limited from now on the open perspective is to hard and in horrible at it.

Reviews are love for the couples on the summery!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghosts of the Silver Mount

Chapter 3

DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever! My quarter exams are coming up and I need to study and sleep. And the hurricane left me with no power as I write this.

Sorry I'm really tired. I pulled an all nighter last night to finish this.

Topi is my OC

Dakota-Marie is Ein Storm's OC

I need more OCs so submit now or I might close the submissions.

Everyone else is probably canon but Silver and Bugsy. I based him mostly off the games and the Silver versus PC W/cyntiquil but instead of todidile it's a Nidoking and I didn't see Ash battle Bugsy on tv I missed that episode.

* * *

The duo had just about ran to Azalea Town. It was a small town and it's key features were the Slowpoke Well and Bugsy's Gym.

That meant no contest halls at all. This also meant that May was training like crazy for the one in Goldenrod City. Jimmy sat on the hillside observing one such "special train'in" season. Apparently that's what her old traveling companion. What did she say his name was? Slash? Must be some weird kid.

She didn't seem happy about all of the sparkles that her Pokemon made. Jimmy blew some fly away sparkles from his face and someone sat beside him. Looking over he recognized the person to be Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader.

"Hey Bugsy how ya doing?" Asked Jimmy. Bugsy shrugged. "Same old same old I guess. I just finished a battle and my Pokemon are resting." Said the young gym leader sitting next to him.

This reminded Jimmy about his own Pokemon wrestling in the nearby grass.

They watched May practice for a few more minutes in silence before Bugsy spoke up. "She seems like someone who doesn't give up easily. She reminds me of a kid I battled months ago called Ash. He was from Pallet Town."

"Well," said Jimmy lying down, "she said she traveled with a guy named something like that, maybe their the same person?" Bugsy shrugged. "So where are you off to now Jimmy?" He asked.

"I'm going to Mount Silver." Jimmy said waiting for the reaction. Bugsy shot up and shouted so loudly that May and Jimmy's Pokemon all looked over.

"Arceus Jimmy! That's crazy! Even for you! Think about it no one has ever SEEN them! Let alone BATTLED them! But," he said calming down considerably, "I don't doubt your abilitys. You did, after all, save a Raikou."

Jimmy smirked. That had been pretty awesome except for the Team Rocket thugs trying to kidnap it.

"All in a days work. It's nothin'." He said as May jogged up the hill. "Hey. What's going on here?" She asked half out of breath. "Oh hey May. This Is Bugsy, he's the gym leader here in Azalea Town."

Turned to face Bugsy smiling. "Hello, I'm May from Petalburg City, Hoenn." She turned back to Jimmy and said, "If you need me I'll be at the Pokemon center my Pokemon are starved." And turned towards the town.

Just then an Officer Jenny came down the road to Violet City riding in a jeep. She slowed down near the trio. "Are any of you Pokemon trainers?" She asked. Bugsy stepped forward. "I'm the gym leader of Azalea Town, what's going on?"

People are robbing the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town, jump in." She said gesturing to the back of the jeep.

In a few minutes they were in front of the Pokemon Center and heading in while the Officer Jennys' blocked the exits.

Nurse Joy said that people from Team Rocket had spoken of stealing Pokemon from the back rooms before pushing her out of the lobby with the other trainers.

The twisting corridors of the Pokemon Center were confusing in the best if times but now they were baffling.

Eventually they heard the sound of chanting Pikachu. The same Pikachu that ran the electricity of the the Pokemon Center around the corner. As they rounded the corner the power went out leaving them with no way of seeing.

"I chose you!" Shouted May and large fire type Pokémon with burning wrists was released into the hallway lighting up the dark path to the power room.

Jimmy scanned the large Pokemon with his pokedex. The Pokemon was called Blaziken and was a Pokemon from Hoenn.

There was a deep chuckling and a flash of red under the door as a man in black and red with teal hair exited the room and was tackled to the ground by a red haired trainer from behind him.

Silver's Nidoking held Bilth against the wall as Silver looked over at May and Jimmy. "Well," he said, "get the other one." He pointed down the hall and they were off.

* * *

Butch looked at his capture releasing the Pikachu in the bag back to the generator. "That stolen Butterfree used sleep powder, how aren't you asleep?" He growled.

Silver gave him his signature 'Your-an-enormous-idiot' look. "What in the world do you think safeguard does you idiot."

(Move Guide for Pokénoobs: Safeguard is a move that prevents status effects like sleep, paralysis, poisoning, burns, and becoming frozen.)

* * *

Cassidy and the back room were easy to find when the lights came back on, all one had to do was follow the trail of Pokéballs that littered the halls. The overly tall fire-fighting type was replaced in the pokeball.

She was raiding the sleeping quarters for anything of value. Jimmy released his Beedrill, Typhlosion wouldn't fit the halls. "Stop right there Team Rocket!" Shouted May and Jimmy. May had an Eevee ready to battle Cassidy.

"Out of my way!" Exclaimed Cassidy, releasing her Sableye and Raticate.

"Eevee use shadow ball on Sableye!" Commanded May. "Beedrill, use twin needle on Raticate!" Called Jimmy.

"Saybleye, focus punch on Eevee! Raticate skull bash on Beedrill!"

Raticate charged at the Beedrill and lunged but, Beedrill leapt to the side and gabbed its glowing needles at Raticate's side. Raticate rolled and landed with a determined look.

Meanwhile Sableye's right claw began to glow bright white asit lunged forward faster than Eevee could charge her shadow ball.

Eevee shrieked and flew back barrel rolling in front May. "Come on Eevee you can do it!" Called May and the battered Eevee slowly got up.

"Ok Eevee use use dig!" Called a determined May to an equally determined Pokemon.

The Pokemon was quick to dig into the ground and take cover from any more fighting type moves.

"Use pin missile on Saybleye!" Said Jimmy and the Bee Pokemon sprang forth attacking the Saybleye.

"Saybleye use shadow ball on that pesky bug, Raticate go down the hole and use super fang on the Eevee!"

The Raticate was down the hole before the command was finished.

May smirked, "We got 'em where we want 'em use iron tail!"

The Raticate made a quick reappearance back out of the hole and landing fainted next to Cassidy.

Saybleye hit the wall next to Cassidy the spirals in its gem-like eyes revealing it to be fainted.

* * *

Silver took a full five minutes looking for rope to tie up the Rocket goon with before realizing he could use the drawstring from the Pikachu bag. Scowling at himself lightly he detached the drawstring, the female Sneasel began to pull on the back of his shirt frantically. Nidoking cried in anger and a loud flooding noise was heard. He turned around quickly to watch his Nidoking fall to the ground fainted and huge Cloyster standing before the fallen Pokemon. Botch stood proudly praised the Cloyster quickly and ordered the Cloyster to attack the trainer.

Silver rolled out of the way of an incoming water gun. "Sneasel use feint attack, wait for my mark, and don't miss." The Sneasel hesitated a split second before disappearing. The Cloyster faced him and opened its shell.

"Now!" He yelled, Sneasel reappeared and slashed the Cloyster's only weak point, it's face.

A small gush of water flashed out as it was clawed by the powerful Sneasel, drenching the trainer. The Cloyster fainted.

Zatch returned the fainted Pokemon and ran out the door, Silver began his pursuit but slip on one of the many puddles hitting his head against the wall. Dazed Silver slumped against the wall, the Sneasel grabbed his hand and tried to help him balance himself.

Nidoking was returned and the chase resumed.

* * *

"Okay Cassidy our friend Silver has Buffy back in the electrical room so come quie-" the man in question pushed by Jimmy stopping him from finishing his sentence.

The two Rockets ran down the hall returning Cassidy's Pokemon. Another smoke screen filled the air and glass could be heard shattering.

The smoke cleared and Team Rocket was gone and a broken window was in view. The smoke began to clear outside slower than inside because of air conditioning.

Silver came up the hall drenched. The girl Sneasel, or in Jimmy's eyes Sneasela, was clinging to her surrogate trainer protectively.

"Not a word." Said the soaked trainer who's wet hair made him look even more like a girl than normal. He looked at the window and at a discarded smoke ball like those used in Pokemon battles. "They got away again didn't they? You know what? I can already tell that the idiot inside you is strong with this one."

The red headed trainer left with out another word Sneasela waved as they left.

"That guy reminds me of Drew. Just as rude and prideful." May said sticking up her nose.

They got to leave after telling the police the story as they knew it.

May looked at the imposing Ilex Forest. Jimmy turned on his flashlight and entered the dark forest.

* * *

Okay I can't write the part of poke tyrants and this was a longer chapter than I thought it would be.

Enjoy and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Okay back to Ghosts of Mount Silver.

I need to update body and Soul but this is really fun. Anime laws are over my head still but I'm trying to wrap my brain around them okay.

Okay let's continue.

I don't own any canon of Pokemon.

* * *

It had taken three days to traverse Ilex Forest.

May had only a few opinions on the subject.

One, it was really dark. Two, Pokemon attacked them at every turn. Three, it was a huge maze of trees.

The worst part was when the flashlights died two days in.

But the Pokemon center was really nice and well lit. In fact, they had stayed there two nights ago. They were now in Goldenrod City.

May quietly relaxed as she groomed her Pokemon lovingly. Pidgy was squirming around trying to see everything at once.

Jimmy on the other hand was talking animatedly to a boy with a blue-green ball hat and a furry Pikachu. They seemed to be talking about Pokemon Conferences, Jimmy about the Silver Conference and the other boy was talking about the Indigo League Conference.

Pidgy squirmed out of her lap and flew over to Jimmy to examine the new boy. May sighed, smiling, and walked over to the two boys.

"Hi I'm May, I'm a Pokemon co-ordinator!" She introduced herself. The boy, who looked suspiciously like a brunette Ash stood up and introduced himself as Ritche.

"Well I'm Ritchie." he said jumping up. His Pikachu calling out too. May instantly determined that the boy was pretty spirited. "You remind me of my friend Ash!" She said. "You both seem to look for adventure wherever you go."

Ritchie's eyes wides along with his smile. "You now Ash? I met him while in Kanto just before the Indigo league!" He said.

"Wow that's so cool! He ranked in the top 8 in Hoenn!" May said. "Then he's getting better, he ranked top 16 in the Indigo League Conference." Said Ritchie.

Pidgy cooed impatiently trying to grab their attention. "Oh sorry, is this your Pidgy?" He asked picking up Pidgy. "Yeah it is, he's so curious sometimes." She giggled as he handed Pidgy over and it perched on her shoulder.

"So," said Ritchie, "where do you think Ash is right now?" May shrugged. "He probably has a new Sinnoh league badge though. Which is an encouraging thought. I have to go okay? I want to sightsee a little." She said turning and leaving the Pokemon Center with Jimmy in pursuit hot on her heels.

"So May what do you want to see first?" Jimmy asked. "There's a gym, a contest hall, the radio tower, a pokeatholon Dome, and huge shopping center, an amazingly big harb-" he was cut short by May running in the direction of the Department Store.

"Shoppppiiinnggg!" Shouted May as she ran. Jimmy caught up to her at the clothing section. She was looking at an outfit of green and orange. It was an orange tunic top, black bike shorts, a green bandana and orange/green gloves.

But, she was at the cash register when he found her. "Woah slow down would ya?" He said. She turned and flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I really like to shop." She said. "Nah, really?" He remarked.

"Why'd ya buy that outfit anyways." Jimmy asked referring to the out fit in the Hoennian girls shopping bag.

"I just had to have it!" She said and began babbling on and on about how the colors had to have been made for each other and that not buying them would have been a crime against fashion.

"Er- anyways. Contest, this city, tick-tock." He said snapping her out of her rant.

He didn't necessarily like rushing, because you missed so many things, but the store managers where starting to shoot him glares for not buying anything, and other shoppers where also glaring at him for standing and doing nothing but getting in the way of the store front window displays.

"Your right! Oh my Arceus your right! Let's go!" She practically yelled and more shoppers stared as the brunette dragged the trainer by the collar of his sweatshirt.

If Jimmy had been able to speak during the dash to the stairs it would have been "help!","Slow down!",or even a helpful "watch out!" to pedestrians. But due to the shock of being dragged around by a girl shorter and lighter than him like it was easy, he was speechless.

As soon as they were out of the department store May yelled, "To the Contest Hall Jimmy!" And pushed him forward.

Stumbling Jimmy lead May through the crowded streets of Goldenrod City past the Pokeatholon Dome to the Contest Hall.

Venders were everywhere. On guy was trying to sell Magikarp for 500 pokedollars. Another was trying to sell an angry Crobat. Nobody was buying though.

Wait angry Crobat? They only evolved through happiness. It was either a fake or...

Stolen.

Whipping out his PokeGear he speed dialed Silver.

"What Jimmy?" He growled angrily. "I'm this close to getting my Crobat back, what do you want?"

"Oh," said Jimmy dumbfounded. "Me and May just found your Crobat at a vendor's stall at the Contest Hall, where are you?"

"In disguise walking towards that very stall." Replied Silver. "Catch ya later."

Silver hung up.

May came back with food in her mouth.

She took one look at Jimmy's dumbfounded expression and asked, "so what happened while I was getting food?"

Jimmy grabbed her by the arm and pointed at a teenaged girl with red hair at the Crobat stall.

The girl, to May was unremarkable, she dressed like a boy in a black and red tunic top and slightly baggy pants, no chest whatsoever, she could have been a boy except she had that feminine walk. The only thing remarkable was that the Crobat warmed up to her in an instant.

The two vendors each female and male with orange and teal hair respectively, where telling her it was a good buy, and that the Crobat suited her perfectly.

May looked a Jimmy. "Is she your Ex or something?" She asked. Jimmy shook his head. "Remember my friend Silver?" He asked. She nodded. "The guy with the Sneasel, right?" "That's him, and that's his Crobat, the one that was stolen from him. He's about to go Primape on those Team Rocket thugs."

"Yes I'll take it," said Silver in an irritated voice. "As soon as you give me my other Pokemon back!"

As if on cue Officer Jennys' stormed in and where about to arrest them when they sent out some of the stolen Pokemon. These Pokemon included a Snowrunt, and a very familiar Alakazam.

Jimmy and May rushed forward only to be stopped by an Officer Jenny who told them that it was too dangerous and that they were capturing Pokemon thieves.

"Alakazam!" Shouted Silver. "I'm your trainer, use Psychic on," he checked his pokedex. "Snowrunt! Sneasel," he said releasing the girl. "Use thief to steal back Alakazam and Crobat's pokeballs!"

"Ala." he* nodded and a blue aura surrounded his spoons as Snowrunt was lifted into the air where psychic energy did damage.

Sneasel nodded and disappeared as she snatched the pokeballs faster than the eye could blink. She reappeared with the two pokeballs and smiled as she showed her trainer her stolen goods.

He smiled, grabbed the pokeballs and the two refocused on the battle.

Snowrunt fell to the ground knocked out Cassidy threw it's pokeball down and growled about it being a weak and useless Pokemon.

Blich threw a smoke ball and when the smoke cleared it revealed that Team Rocket had escaped.

The Jennys' rushed of to find Team Rocket.

Silver returned his Crobat and Alakazam into their pokeballs. He turned to see Jimmy and May followed by a blonde girl he didn't know rushing over to him.

"Man!" Exclaimed Jimmy. "How many of your Pokemon do you have now?" He asked. Silver almost answered before he was interrupted by the blonde girl in a yellow and white parka and a black and orange/yellow Pokemon.

"Arceus that was so awesome! I saw the whole thing! You where all 'I'll take it, if you give me my other Pokemon back!'" She said imitating his voice almost exactly.

"And then you used Sneasel to steal the Pokemon back! It was so awsome!" The girl continued to ramble on and on about Silver's exploits.

'Does she have an off button?' was what went though both Silver and Jimmy's minds.

"And you are?" Asked May, obviously a bit confused about whet this girl came from.

The blonde stopped rambling about Silver's battle and introduced herself. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Sorry! My name's Topi and I'm gonna collect all of the ribbons here so my dad'll let me go to Unova and be in a Pokemon musical!"

She looked at May intently. "And your May right? I was in the contest on Violet City remember? You and some North Dakota person won."

May remembered that contest very well. "Her didn't you where that yellow sundress and do that mini play with a Mawile?" She asked.

Topi nodded. "Yup!"

"What's a Pokemon Musical?" Asked Jimmy.

Topi's eyes glistened and closed as she did a dramatic spin with her Mawile dancing in sync.

"A Pokemon Musical is where a Pokemon dresses up and performs on stage with a bunch of other Pokemon." She said passionately.

"Maw wile mawi wi wile mawile!" Cried Ma-Wa.

"They haven't spread out of Unova yet so I want to go their and participate in one." Topi said dramatically clasping her hands to her chest.

It seamed everything she did was dramatic.

Sliver scoffed. "Whatever. I'm out." And he left to pick up the trail again as May, Jimmy, and Topi went to register for the contest.

* * *

Meanwhile on route 35.

Silver was pissed.

Plain and simple.

Botch and Cassidy had gotten away again. He still didn't have Magnitron, Gengar, or his Sneasel back yet.

He didn't like to admit it but he was very worried.

And if there's one thing that scares the masses, it's a worried Silver.

The girl Sneasel pulled on his pant leg summoning his attention. He looked down and it pointed up. He looked up and saw a small party falling through the air slightly ahead of him screaming.

He jumped back as they hit the ground he was previously standing on.**

A Meowth landed right in front of him, only to become the landing pad of a man and a woman.

The pink, red, urrg!, MAGENTA hair woman on the top of the Hounder-pile stood up and dusted her self off before arguing with the lavender haired man***.

"This is your fault Meowth!" She yelled.

Honestly, Silver thought, who blames the Meowth.

The trio before him neglected to look at him so he couldn't see their faces or clothing.

"Don't-cha blame meh!" Cried the Meowth.

Wait the Meowth?

What the hell?

"It's your fault we blasted off! You built that Pikachu snatching contraption!" Yelled the man.

"Why would you want a stupid Pikachu anyways, you have a talking Meowth!" Silver yelled, making his presence known.

"Hey, I think I'ves sheens chu before." Said the Scratch Cat Pokemon with a Jersey accent. Wait, where the hell was Jersey?

Now that they were facing him he could see that their shirts had been covered in black soot.

"Yes." said the man. "He does look familiar. Tell me, have you ever been to Kanto?"

Silver gritted his teeth. "Yes I was born there, Viridian City." He said. He didn't trust them. Natural instinct.****

"I think I saw you at a company picnic, If I recall." Said the woman.

Company picnic? Great that one his father dragged him to.

The man slapped his fist into his open hand. "I think your on to something Jeese!"

"I tink ch'you both might be right." Said the Meowth.

"We'll I think your low level Team Rocket Grunts." Said Silver, preparing to send them back to their Viridian HQ with a note to his father personally thanking him for sending low level grunts as field operatives.*x5

"I'm going to knock you all back to you Viridian City HQ! Sneasel! I've beam!" The Sneasel blew a blast of ice energy at Team Rocket encasing them in ice.

"Shadow ball!"

The ball of dark energy broke the ice and sent them flying east. But Sneasel's aim had them traveling far too north for them to land in Viridian.

He shook his head and faced the Sneasel. "We missed." He said and the Sneasel looked a bit disappointed as they continued north.

* * *

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

* * *

On Mt. Silver

Strangely enough Team Rocket, still musing on the identity of the red head landed on the mountain of his namesake.

* * *

On the same mountain, twenty feet up fifty yards away.

A trio of teens sit around a fire, two boys and one girl, in broad daylight. The girl looked anything but ready to survive on a snow covered mountain with her sun hat, sleeveless shirt, and red skirt, she giggled softly as she recounted her day while eating beaf jerky. A Charizard munches on Pokemon food to her immediate right.

To her left was a boy with a green short sleeved shirt and long pants with shorts on top of them a knitted sock hat rested atop his sleek black hair. He was writing letters a field notes in a journal, 5 jerky slices balanced on his knee. A Swampert dashes forward with unbelievable speed and swipes a piece only to be chastised by a Shiftry who dropped some of its stiff green leaves to the snowy ground.

To HIS left was a boy with black bed head and a beret, he had a large blue coat and a red scarf. He was picking berries off his Torterra's back where many berries were planted.

Lucas, as this boy was called just happened to notice three figures flying in from the south-west. "Hey Leaf, Brendan! You guys should see this!" The two looked up at the third.

"What is it Lucas?" Asked the boy closing his journal as he almost stood up before realizing he had jerked on his knee.

The girl stood up jerky sticking out of her mouth.

Lucas pointed at the three flying figures. "Maybe their trainer we can battle." Suggested Lucas.

The girl, Leaf, swallowed the rest of her jerky and shot her hand in the air excitedly. "It's my turn! Brendy went last time!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, it's Brendan." Said Brendan off handedly looking back to his journal. Leaf puffed out her cheeks and swiped the journal.

"Ohh~! Who's this, your lover?" she asked.

Brendan flushed and grabbed for it. "She's just a friend, okay?" He said putting it in his bag.

"Minute, twelve seconds till impact, exactly." Announced Lucas.

Brendan smirked at Leaf. "Race?" He asked slyly and began running towards the impact point.

"No fair!"

"Wait for me!" Yelled Lucas as he ran after his friends, but not before returning his Torterra.

* * *

"Where are we?" Asked James gazing around the snowy mountain.

Just then a boy rounded the corner with a girl and another boy. "See I won again! I am the champ!"

The girl stepped forward smiling sweetly. "Wanna battle, one on one, my Pokemon versus your Meowth."

"Battle begin!" Shouted the kid in the thick jacket.

"Wait what?!" Cried Meowth.

"I choose you, Thunder!"

"Pika!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"PI PI PI PIKAAAA-CHUUUU!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

Well Team Rocket had to blast off eventually! XD

*all of Silver's team excluding Magniton and the girl Sneasel in this fic are male.

** as Ash's Team Rocket fall it is mentioned that they are ahead of Silver's position but they land where he was standing, this is correct. As Sinnoh (where Ash currently is) is north of Johto. They flew in the direction of the south and momentum brought them more towards Silver's northward path. So they landed on Silver's position.

*** I always thought of James' hair as lavender instead of violet and Jeese's hair is dark pink, red, magenta, or primrose. Anyways it's pink.

**** Silver has much more of this than Ash does, he can't even pick out Team Rocket in obvious disguises.

*x5 come on! You can't even steal a freakin Pikachu! Just go to a freakin power plant, or steal a Pichu their cuter!

Silver now has three members of his original team and the girl Sneasel

I loved writing Topi's part it was, *spins dramatically to look at now stary backdrop* dramatic.

And who are Lucas, Leaf, and Brendan? You know you know.

Contest next chapter, okay?

Review and send OCs my way plz.


End file.
